


would you like a taste?

by thecherrytrees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (kind of lmao), Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecherrytrees/pseuds/thecherrytrees
Summary: In a way, you could call it a date.Or, Jongin shares a meal with his princess.





	would you like a taste?

_“Would you like a taste?”_

The princess waved the fruit enticingly in Jongin’s face, fluttering her lashes for effect. He just stared down at her, confusion drawing his brow tight.

“I-I don’t think I should, My Lady,” Jongin stammered.

“Oh, but _I_ think you should,” she said in that same sing-song tone that always sounded as if she were teasing him. “You’re my guard. You should make sure the princess’ food is safe.”

Jongin regarded her for a moment. Her expression was hopeful, but otherwise inscrutable. 

It was a dangerous game, letting the princess wrap you around her finger. And yet Jongin couldn’t quite resist her plush parted lips nor the bright sparkle in her eyes.

And so he relented. He took the fruit from her and bit into it. Instantly the tart sweetness exploded onto his tongue. He couldn’t hold back his satisfied groan. It tasted amazing.

“It’s good, right?” she said. “Have another one, Jongin.”

He let himself take another fruit. This one was sweeter and slightly more bland, but still delicious. Before he knew it, he was letting her feed him the fruits off her plate, one by one, while she snuck her own bites in between.

“Sit down,” the princess instructed. Jongin obeyed. He let his sword rest to his side, not quite comfortable, and it was a nagging reminder of his duty. He was sure this didn’t constitute as fulfilling it.

“Drink,” she said, gesturing for the goblet of wine beside him.

Once again, he obeyed.

They sat like that, eating together. Jongin snuck peeks at her between bites of fruits and cheese. She stared out at the courtyard, lost in thought. The day was idyllic. A breeze carded through the trees. It danced through her hair, disrupting loose strands from the complicated style. 

He was particularly distracted by a lock of caramel hair that curled at the base of her neck. Jongin almost entertained fantasies of winding it around his finger when she suddenly broke the silence, her voice soft and pensive.

“Father says there’s going to be a war,” said the princess. “I can’t help but think of those people. All those people. The fathers and brothers and sons who will march. The mothers and sisters and daughters who will sing those terrible war songs.” 

She glanced at him. Her gaze was arresting. He’d never seen her so serious before.

“What do you think, Jongin?” she said. “Do you think there will be a war?”

For his sake, he hoped not. He wouldn’t last more than ten minutes on the battlefield. 

Jongin stared at the wine in the goblet as he swished it around, dark liquid sloshing up on the sides. “I don’t think so,” he said finally. He looked up and gave her a wide smile, one he hoped was more convincing than it felt. “I think everything is going to be alright.”

The princess didn’t seem convinced. She nodded absently, her attention falling to the near empty platter.

“Someone enjoyed their dinner,” she teased, her voice taking on that familiar, light tone once again. Her eyes twinkled with sudden mischief. “You know…”

Jongin gazed at her with widened eyes and bated breath.

“You’re a man...and I’m a woman...and we just had a meal together. Seems to me like this was a d-”

“Don’t say it!” Jongin exclaimed, jumping up. “My Lady, I beg of you-”

“What?” she said. The amusement was purely evident on her face. “What’s wrong with calling it what it is? A da-”

Jongin covered his ears frantically. He was aware it was childish (he was also aware that he was flushed a deep cherry red), but he couldn’t bear her teasing. Especially with the knowledge of how he truly felt for her. It was too embarrassing. 

He waited until she was silent, gazing up at him expectantly, lips quirked up in a smile, before he slowly uncovered his ears.

“You’re adorable, Jongin,” she cooed, and he almost covered them again. “But you can’t deny that it was a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> work inspired by the-modern-typewriter over on tumblr: https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/167176541283/i-think-you-need-to-taste-this-for-me-the
> 
> kudos + comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
